I used to be alone
by Dracolovesmebest
Summary: Draco however popular is always alone he just wants one person to stand by him.


When looked on from the outside Draco Malfoy's life would have seemed perfect. A Great life, more money than most people would ever make in a million years, fantastic friends. Though he had plenty of money everything else in his life was just about paper thin. Great life don't make him laugh his parents paid next to no attention to him and his friends were only friends in public when it came to behind the scenes where friendship really counted he was nothing to them. The perfect slytherin heir to his parents, and a very important business contact later on for anyone lucky enough to befriend him. This was fine with him most of the time. Draco put up his wall, and acted the part because he knew that one day his parents would die and he would be free to do as he pleased. Today though, Today was different. Dumbledore had decided that to make muggles more accepted the school should implement some of their traditions. How to do this you ask? Why throw a giant part for everyone in sixth and seventh year. So they looked into it and decided that Hogwarts would have its first homecoming dance. Normally Draco wouldn't have wanted to go anyway but would have attended for appearances; at least that's what he told himself. Unfortunately for him being only in the hustle and bustle his "friends" Had all gone shopping together, planned the perfect entrance into the great hall, and paired off into dates leaving Draco alone as he often was. Of course he could have thrown a fit and demanded to be included, but what does it matter if they don't really want you there?

These were the feelings of the dejected teen as he sat in the astronomy tower staring out at the stars wondering why he was the only one who had to be alone all the time and couldn't have any one single person love him. He just felt so alone, so cast aside, but of course that didn't matter because tomorrow he'd be back to the perfect slytherin prince with his admirers surrounding him. Until then he would look for solace in the sky. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks. Unexpectedly the tower door opened and Draco moved immediately to wipe his face. "Who's there?" He questioned. Quickly the person stepped into the light to reveal himself. "It's just me Dray. Calm down." Said the one and only Blaise Zabini. "What are you doing up here all alone? Why aren't you at the party?" Blaise questioned. Draco looked at him for a second momentarily stunned. "I have better things to do then to waste my time at some frivolous dance." He said with a flourish. Wondering why it mattered to Blaise at all. "Why? You want me out of the tower? Trying to find a place to hook up later?" Draco asked bitterly. Blaise expression changed to a soft almost sad one. "I was looking for you Draco." Draco looked shocked. "I couldn't find you downstairs, and I was wondering where you were." Draco was almost excited that someone cared enough to look for him, but he came crashing down when he realized Blaise hadn't once even spoken to him since the whole dance thing came up. Blaise watched as the light blazed and then dimmed in Draco's eyes. "Yeah I bet you cared so much about where I was. Where were you all month while everyone was planning this stuff, and I wasn't around?" Draco said sarcastically. Blaise just looked at him for a moment. "Draco, you haven't been anywhere to be found, every time people wanted to make plans you disappeared." Blaise said in an almost accusatory voice. "Yeah well how long did it take you to notice? Honestly the dance is half over and it took you this long to even care that your "friend" has been missing. Why don't you just go back?" Draco shot back. "I won't just go back because it's no fun without you Draco." This was a pleasant shock to Draco's ears. Blaise moved closer to Draco until they were only about a foot apart. "I wanted to go with you Draco, but I haven't been able to speak with you privately at all. If you were around so was everyone else but when I got ready to ask you…you disappeared." Blaise looked at the shorter boy with sadness in his eyes. "I thought you knew I was gonna ask you and maybe you were just avoiding me and after I convinced myself why you wouldn't let me near you I started avoiding you too." Blaise and Draco both blinked away tears. "You were the whole reason I agreed to go because I wanted to ask you to be my come with me as my date Dray." Blaise turned his face away obviously trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall. "Blaise." Draco said tenderly. "I didn't know I'm sorry. I was so busy worrying about how I felt that I didn't even notice that you were trying to get close to me." Draco's tears fell again. "It's fine; don't be sorry Draco just come with me to the dance." Blaise said smiling a beautiful toothy smile. "But Blaise the dance is almost over." Draco protested. "So I wanted to go with you and I want at least one dance, unless you don't want to go with me?" Blaise said slightly let down. "No Blaise, it's just the dance is almost over and I'm not even dressed." Blaise smiled again. "I think you look beautiful just the way you are now let's get going." Draco couldn't help but smile as he felt himself being pulled along. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. When they finally reached the great hall where the dance was being held they had to look completely disheveled. Draco in his jeans and tea shirt, next to Blaise in his tux both looking out of breath. Everyone's eyes immediately went to them. Blaise instantly turned to Draco and held out his hand. "My dear prince of slytherin would do me the honor of dancing with me?" Draco just blushed and nodded before being whisked onto the dance floor. A fast song was ending and they announced the last song of the night. A couple's only slow song came on and they began to dance together their bodies intertwined. "Blaise I'm so glad you came to find me." Draco whispered in his ear. "I'm so glad I did to. If I hadn't I wouldn't be able to do this." Blaise said before leaning in for a slow heart melting kiss. Draco's legs felt like they were hit with a jelly legs jinx. When Blaise pulled away and looked into Draco's eyes all he could see were the possibilities, and the wonderful memories they would have together. "Blaise they're staring at us." Blaise glanced around quickly. "Let them stare, they're just jealous of me for having the most gorgeous date in the room." Draco blushed again. "Can I kiss you again?" Blaise asked. "Please kiss me and then take me away from here Blaise please." Draco said desperate for more from his knight in shining armor. Blaise kissed him again and this time it was a passionate take your breath away kiss that left them both panting for more, and this was only the beginning of the relationship that would bind the two of them together forever.


End file.
